I'll Help Carry Your Burden
by higherthantheempirestate
Summary: Things in Kurt's life have been going great. But when he starts seeing unusual symptoms and continues to get sick Kurt begins to worry that something is wrong with him.
1. Chapter 1

There had never been a time in Kurt Hummel's life when he had felt this happy. For the longest time he had been living in misery; nothing had been going right for him. That was all until he met Blaine Anderson of course. The second that dapper boy had said a word to him everything had just gotten brighter. Meeting him had to be the best moment in Kurt's young life and now Blaine was his boyfriend. He couldn't even believe it when he said that; incredibly handsome, talented, and oh so perfect Blaine Anderson was his boyfriend. He had the habit of periodically pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

It was half way through his senior year at McKinley now and everything was going quite swimmingly. Blaine had come to spend his senior year with him, he had been elected Senior Class President, New Directions were almost guaranteed for first place at Nationals, and he had just received his acceptance letter from NYDA. His plans for the future looked bright and for the first time in his life he didn't think that anything or anyone could bring him down.

That's until strange things start happening to him. He thinks nothing of it at first. He just thinks it's annoying that his skinny jeans no longer cling to him like they used to. He just thinks he needs to drink more coffee and go to bed earlier when he starts to fall asleep in class. He can't explain the bruises on his body. He doesn't understand why he keeps getting sick. He's always been healthy. He doesn't want to worry anyone so he just brushes it off.

But soon people start to notice and he can't deny it any longer. His ribs stick out now and no matter how much sleep he gets he still finds himself drifting off throughout the day. Blaine begins to worry, he starts asking Kurt if he's taken on to many responsibilities, if the much stress is getting to him. His dad is even more concerned. He insists on taking Kurt to a doctor, paying no attention to Kurt's protest and the constant "I'm fine dad, you just worry too much." Kurt's knows deep down too that he's not really fine. So he reluctantly agrees to go to the doctor.

He just hopes it's nothing serious.

Kurt had just grabbed his Grande nonfat mocha and Blaine's medium drip from the barista. He takes a seat and awaits Blaine's arrival. They went to the Lima Bean everyday together, but today wouldn't have the cheery tone that these little dates usually had. Kurt had just gotten back from the doctor and it had been much worse than he predicted.

It was half past four when Blaine as promised came walking into the coffee shop. His face lights up when he spots Kurt waiting for him at their usual table with they're coffee. He kisses Kurt on the cheek and grabs his coffee, then takes the seat across from Kurt.

"How'd the Spanish test go?" asks Kurt as Blaine takes a sip of his coffee.

"Great, I'm sure I aced it." He replies nonchalantly as he studies Kurt's expression.

Blaine knows something's up. He always does. So Kurt doesn't even pretend that he's fine, it's no use anyway Blaine knows him better than anybody.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine finally says face etched with concern.

"I went back to the doctor today." He replies trying to keep in the tears.

"You did? What's wrong? You're scaring me babe." Blaine says placing his hand on top of Kurt's.

Finally the tears he had been fighting so hard to stop come streaming down his face. This can't be happening he thinks. He hadn't prepared to lose his cool this easily. He forgets everything he had planned on saying and just continues to cry. He hadn't felt the impact of his diagnosis until this moment. The realization hits him when he sees the worry on Blaine's face.

He knows people are staring at him now, but he doesn't care. He continues to bawl. Everything around him is blurry and his eyes are puffy. He doesn't want to say it, it would just make it that much more real.

Suddenly he's being pulled up from his chair. Strong arms wrap around his body and he's practically being dragged out of the coffee shop. Blaine pulls him into the backseat of his car and tugs Kurt close to him. He soothingly strokes his hair as Kurt continues to weep into his shoulder. He whispers into Kurt's ear telling him to take his time, repeating I love you, and other sweet nothings.

Finally after what feels like hours of crying he sits up. He feels like he has no more tears left to shed. He's ready to tell Blaine, ready to accept what the doctor told him.

"Blaine the test results came today. They know what's wrong with me."He says, not wanting to say the name of the disease that haunts his thoughts.

"What is it?" Blaine questions. He pulls Kurt a little closer to him and clings to him even tighter.

Kurt knows he has to say it now. He has to admit it to not only Blaine but himself now. He looks at Blaine's face and knows that this boy will be there for him. Blaine loves him. Blaine's his rock. That gives him the courage to speak.

"Leukemia. I tested positive for acute lymphoblastic leukemia."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long to update. I promise it won't usually take that long. I plan on updating this around two times a week. This chapter is really short and so will the next two, but after that I plan on making each chapter at least 2,000 words long. These short chapters are basically just Burt, Blaine, and Kurt's reactions to the news. **

Burt had never been the kind of man to cry. The last time he can remember crying was when his late wife had passed away. Other than that Burt just doesn't shed tears.

But _god damn_ it he thought he was going to when he heard his son's diagnosis. Who wouldn't when they heard that their only son was diagnosed with leukemia? Burt just about lost it when he heard the news.

If there is a god he must not like Burt very much.

He wants to completely break down. He wants to scream, yell, kick, and scream at the injustice of it all. Hasn't the kid been through enough? Not only will he have to be fighting bullies, but now cancer too? Seems like a bit much to Burt.

And could the timing be any worse? Just when his kid's genuinely happy and making plans for his future the universe decides to give him more shit to deal with.

It's just so unfair. Burt feels like he's going to break. But he doesn't. Instead he swallows the lump in his throat and puts on a brave face. You can't be broken now, not when Kurt needs him the most. You got to show him that he can fight this thing and that you'll be with him every step of the way.

So he places a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder and whispers "We'll fight this buddy" to his son. He's feigning calm and hopes he's convincing Kurt.

Because Burt isn't the kind of man that cries, no matter how much he wants to.

**A/N: So then Blaine part will just be a bit longer than this. It'll be up in no less than thirty minutes.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a weak now since Blaine's heard the news. A week since Kurt and him sat in his car clinging to each other and crying for what seemed like hours. A week since Blaine's world came crashing down around him.

It feels weird thinking about it, thinking about Kurt's leukemia_. _It seems unreal to him, something his mind conjured up and he'll wake up the next day realizing all of this was a dream. That his Kurt doesn't _really_ have cancer, that the boy he loves with all his heat is perfectly fine. That none of this is actually happening and that they're still going to New York in the fall and that everything is just great.

Kurt will be a star on Broadway and Blaine will be a chart topper and together they'll tour the world. That eventually Blaine will get down on one knee and propose to Kurt; something cheesy and romantic like on top of the Empire State Building. That in the future when they're settled down a bit they'll adopt a couple of kids. They'll be _dads_ together.

He keeps thinking about how they'll grow old together. All of their friends will be jealous and wish to have what they have. They'll live Happily Ever After and prove that true love exists.

Well that's what Blaine had imagined for their future, but now he's not so sure if it's going to happen. Now he has to consider other possibilities. Every time he thinks about the perfect future he had planned in his head his heart breaks a little bit more.

Because Blaine's a lot of things, but an idiot is not one of them. He knows what happens to people with leukemia. He's seen the movies and read the books and heard stories on medical shows. He knows people die from this all the time. He knows Kurt could –

No. No no no no no.

He's not going to say that because that **is not** what's going to happen. He can't live without Kurt. Kurt is his everything and he can't afford to lose him. They'll fight this together. Kurt will be one of those people who talk about beating cancer, an inspiration to the other kids like him. Blaine will just stand back in awe at how strong his boyfriend is.

Yeah, that's what's going to happen. This will only be a slight bump in the road. They'll get through this together and come out even stronger than before. Nothing can keep them apart.

But in the back of his head Blaine knows that is will be a lot more than just a "bump in the road".

**A/N: I know this was short too, but I felt like it needed to be an individual chapter and I didn't want to drag it out just to make it long. The next chapter might be up tonight, but if it's not it'll definitely be up tomorrow. **


End file.
